


Asher

by SheDevilSLS



Category: Teen-Age Romances (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheDevilSLS/pseuds/SheDevilSLS
Summary: Miranda is thirteen and is struggling through depression and Anxiety. She goes to music to help cope with her situations. But what happens when something really bad happens and she cant find any words to put into a song. She meets a boy named Caleb and he changes her attitude of everything. Will he help her be able to turn back into the happy girl she used to be? Or will she be sad forever.





	1. Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 of the new book Asher. Hope you like it! One of my first books on here.

“Miranda! Your going to be late!” Mother said banging on the door. The door was shaking so bad from my mother hitting it I thought she was going to break it off the hinges.  
“Okay! Okay! Jeez! You don’t have to break my fucking door down!” I said banging on the door back. “Jesus Christ.” I whispered under my breath and quickly changed into my clothes. I grabbed my bag and computer and ran outside just in time, the bus pulled up. I sighed in relief and grabbed onto the handle, climbing into the bus. I sat down and pulled out my computer. I plugged my earbuds in and turned the volume up, putting on Eminem. I sighed as his music started to calm me down. The bus ride was long and horrible. The bus driver had to stop to get onto some kids a couple of times. But I finally made it to school. I walked into the school and Kelsey walked up to me.  
“Miranda! Guess what!” She yelled at me. I smiled and shook my head.  
“What?” I asked.  
“I got a new boyfriend.” She said. I rolled my eyes.  
“Third one this week.” I said. “All different.”  
“Huh?”  
“Nothing.” I said and looked around sitting on a table. Then he walked in. I stared at him and he walked to one of my ex’s. He looked my way and smirked. I looked away. He walked up to me and tapped my shoulder. “Gary.” I said turning around. He smirked at me then walked over to Kelsey and kissed her. That. Is. Not. Her. Boyfriend. Kelsey pushed him away and wiped her lips. “That him?” I asked. She shook her head. I suddenly got angry and Gary kissed her again. I got even more angry and pushed his tall, big figure off her. “You get your fat ass, ugly, peace of shit off her.” I said walking towards him. I punched him in the face and he stumbled back.  
“She’s mine.” He yelled at me. I pushed him.  
“Yours!” I yelled at him. “Yeah right. She never gave a shit for you! Whos been there for her since kindergarten? Who never bullied her? Me! I was always there! You bullied her! So get your ugly ass away from her!.” I yelled at him pushing him back here and there.  
“But who was there for her when you were out from that overdose.” He said leaning down to my ear. Fucking tall ass. “Me.” He whispered. I slapped him and pushed him down getting on top of him and punching him. One of my teachers had to pull me off of him but not before I got one more punch in.  
“I don’t give a rats ass.” I whispered with fire in my eyes and they dragged us to the office.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Oh don’t act all smiley your getting in trouble too.” Gary said holding a ice pack to his eye. I started to laugh real hard. “What the fuck is so funny?” He asked.  
“I just love that you came out of the fight with a bruised up uglier face, black eye, and a cut on your fucking lip! And you look at me and I came out with nothing.” I said getting up showing him my whole body. I started jumping around and pointing at my face. “Do you see any bruises or cuts on me? Cause I don’t.” I said. He shook his head. I smiled and the teacher looked at me. He was just leaning on the principles desk. The principle walked in and we all stopped talking.  
“You mind telling me why your getting into fights you two?” He asked. “I thought ya’ll were friends?”  
“He kissed Kelsey when he aint even her damn boyfriend!” I yelled.  
“Miranda! Language!” The principle yelled at me. I looked at him and laughed. “Whats so funny?” He asked. I laughed even harder. “I’m calling your mother.” He said. I laughed again and he sighed. He called my mother and I went to my locker to get my stuff since Kelsey put it in there. I grabbed my stuff and my mother took me home. My mom didn’t say anything but just stared at me. I scoffed and went to my room.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I sat with the seventh graders at lunch. Since I was in choir we were going to the highschool and would not be here for eighth grade lunch so we had to eat with the seventh graders. I sat with Ava and she was eating and I looked over at this boy. I knew him a little but we never became friends.  
“Dude nice drawings.” I said. He was drawing a car. He looked at me and smiled.  
“Thanks.” He said.  
“What other things you draw? Do you draw humans?” I asked. He shook his head.  
“Nah. They’re to hard for me.” He said.  
“Ah. Well Cars are to hard for me. I draw humans.” I said. He nodded. I smiled. “Can I see some of them?” I asked. He nodded and gave me some to look at. My eyes lit up as I looked at them. Wow. “Can I have one?” I asked.  
“Ill let you have some tomorrow. I have some more at home.” He said. I nodded. I gave him the drawings back and the bell rang. Well. Time to sing.  
“See you tomorrow Caleb.” I said and walked off.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Okay Miranda. I get it. Just leave me alone.” Kelsey said and walked off. I sighed and sat on the table. I slid my hands into my hair and sat my elbows on my knees. Why does this happen to me? As my eyes were tearing up I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jerked my head up.  
“Hey.” Caleb said. I smiled a real smile. Wait where did that come from? I usually fake them. “I got those drawings.” He said.  
“Oh right!” I said. He gave me some and I looked at them. “These are really good.” I said. His eyes lit up and I chuckled.  
“You can have two.” He said. I chose my two and folded them up and put them in my chromebook case. “I never got your name.”  
“Miranda.” I said. “Hey wanna hang out with me? My friend and I kinda got in a fight.” I said. He smiled and nodded. After we watched his friends playing on their chromebooks for school the bell rang and it was time for everyone to get to class. I sighed dreading to go. I looked at him and he smiled. I smiled back but faked it. After we separated I sighed and walked to the empty hallway and looked around, sighing in relief. After a few minutes trying to get into my locker it finally opened. The late bell rang and I sighed giving up. The next class didn’t care if I was late. Thankfully. When I slammed the locker someone grabbed the back of my head and slammed my head in it. I fell to the floor and looked up seeing Ethan. Shit.


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda gets bullied and when she gets home she writes a song.

“Get up!” He yelled. “Get up bitch.” He said and pulled me by my hair. Gary’s minion. “Beat Gary up huh?” He asked. I looked at the floor. “When i’m done with you, you will know not to get into fights.” He said and pushed me up to the locker and punched me. I hissed and he punched me again. He opened a locker door and hit it on my face. He stepped back, letting go of me and I fell to the ground again. “You’ll never make it as an artist. A singer. Nothing. Ever.” Ethan said.   
“Yes I will.” I groaned. “I believe.” I said again.   
“No you won’t.” He said and grabbed my black binder out of my hand. “I’ll make sure of it.” He said and opened it. He ripped the pages out of the loops and folders and showed them to me. He then ripped them in half then ripped the halves in half and did it over again until there was no words to be seen. I was crying at this point. He threw the pieces in my face and laughed. I stared down at all my work. I heard a snap of a camera and he walked off laughing. It sucked because we were at the abandoned end of the school. I chose specifically here to try to bring it to life. No classrooms just lockers that only I used. I sighed and slowly got up. Why me? Its a good thing I had a copy of all of them. I will make it. I have faith. 

“What happened to you!” My mom screamed at me pointing to my head and my bloody nose when I came in the door. Coward.   
“Nothing. I just fell on the curve and hit my head and nose. Its fine.” I lied.  
“Miranda you better not be lying to me!” She yelled.  
“Im not!” I yelled back and ran to my room. Bitch. I slammed the door and grabbed my empty backpack and put clothes in it. I looked at the picture of me and Kelsey. I started crying and threw the backpack down. Fuck this! I sat on my bed and put my head in my lap and cried silently. When will everything change? Im in pain and it feels as if everything is out of range. Wait a minute…  
I got out a piece of paper and pencil. I started to write my feelings down but rhyming some of the words to make it into a rap. I read over the song and smiled and laughed. I got up and grabbed my guitar and started to strum it making up a beat. I started to rap the song and as I got finished I smiled.   
“People may not like my music. But they can never make me stop writing it.” I rapped the end and laughed.


	3. Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda and Caleb have a conversation in the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that some of these chapters are going to be short. Ima try to make em longer.

I walked into school and walked over to the tables to Kelsey and she looked at me. I smiled and she smiled a soft smile back.  
“Im sorry for yesterday.” I said and she put her hand on mine for comfort.   
“Don’t apologize. I’m more worried about you right now. Not some stupid fight. Now what happened yesterday? Why were you crying?” She asked. I got confused and she pulled out her phone and showed me a picture of me in the hallway floor crying, pieces of paper around me.  
“Ethan.” I breathed and grabbed her phone and looked at the post. 103 likes. 3 thumbs down. 236 comments. Shes just a crybaby! Your right she will never make it! She shouldn’t even be in this world! She should just die! I looked around and people were laughing at me. I walked off and put my hood on. I put my earbuds in and turned it on full volume. I walked to my locker and sat against it. I closed my eyes for a little bit and after a while I felt a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Caleb. I took my ear bud out and looked at him.  
“Whats wrong?” He asked.   
“How did you find me?” I asked.  
“Kelsey.” He said. I nodded. “Whats wrong?” He asked.  
“Bullying.” I said and put my elbows on my knees.   
“What happens?” He asked.  
“Punch me. Hurt me. Say I can never be free.” I quoted my song. “I like to write songs. Everyone knows I do. So they rip my songs up. Little do they know I keep copies of my songs in a notebook at home and never bring it to school. The one thing that I do not want to lose.” I said. He nodded and sat beside me.   
“Can I hear one.” He asked. I shook my head. “Come on. I bet they’re good.” He said trying to convince me. I rolled my eyes and hummed the chorus to my new one. “I wanna hear the words.” He said.   
“I’m not singing. I am at school. I don’t sing at school.” I said.  
“Then I’ll come over to your house and hear you sing.” He said. I rolled my eyes.  
“Do you really wanna hear me sing?” I asked.   
“Yes.” He said.   
“My house and 5:35 sharp. 145 main. Late and I wont sing.” I said. He nodded and the bell rang. Damn it. We stood up and he hugged me and my heart skipped a beat. We stood there for a few seconds and he pulled away. He walked off and I stood there questioning what just happened.


End file.
